


Hard Day at the Tourist Office

by darkwingduckie7



Series: Bored Summer Series [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwingduckie7/pseuds/darkwingduckie7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply Jack and Ianto smut, badly written smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Day at the Tourist Office

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on April 6th, 2012.
> 
> This is my first smut fic...

It was an unusually hot and dry summer week in Cardiff. It was also a week of unusually low Rift activity leaving the team only to deal with a random, stray Weevil.

Jack didn’t do boredom well.

The others were able to keep themselves relatively quiet and entertained. Owen played Call of Duty and took random naps in the Autopsy Bay. Gwen shopped for the best deals on shoes and purses on ebay. Tosh curled up with a Harlequin romance novel after Jack forbid her to take apart any more kitchen appliances. The coffee machine was the last piece left intact after she transformed the microwave, kettle, and toaster into something that looked like it fell through the Rift. No one was sure what the device was supposed to do but Jack locked it up in the Secure Archives anyway after it started to glow and made a creepy purring noise.

Ianto served coffee, ordered take away, evaded groping hands, and cleaned. He cleaned after Jack’s mock basketball game where most of his paper “balls” never made it into the waste basket. He cleaned the thousand paper cranes (when did he learn to make those?) that Jack left in a drawer in the morgue. He cleaned the alien goo after Jack decided it was a good idea to spin around in his chair while holding the jar (apparently velocity makes it explode). He cleaned the leaning tower of paperclips after the leaning became a little too much and they scattered across the office floor. He cleaned the staplers from Jack’s unsuccessful attempts to start a staple war. He cleaned the paper airplanes that would randomly fly out of Jack’s office with suggestive comments about his arse.

No, Jack did not do boredom well.

So, after the first two days Ianto gave up and spent his time in the Tourist Office. He refused to clean up anymore, especially after Jack’s “entertainment.”

The beautiful summer whether brought tourists into the office in herds like wild animals to the watering hole. He kept busy giving directions, tips, and brochures, sold post cards and knick knacks, and before he knew it he was enjoying himself. Yes, Ianto was definitely not bored.

Three teenage girls were checking out the souvenir Welsh dragons in a side corner, an American couple was looking through the postcards, and Ianto was giving directions to the castle for the third time to the same elderly couple from Australia when his comm. activated, _“Ianto!”_

He wondered for a moment if there was an emergency and started to form a plan of escape when he heard his name mutilated by Jack’s sing-song bored voice, _“Yan-toeeee!”_

Ignoring his boss, he focused on the couple in front of him.

_“Ignoring me, huh?”_

Ianto concentrated on explaining the bus schedules, shoving the teasing voice into the back of his consciousness.

_“I bet you wouldn’t be ignoring me if I had my hard on pressed into the back of your arse.”_

Ianto flinched before schooling his features back into the professional mask.

_“I saw that. Tisk, tisk Ianto. What would the elderly couple think if they knew you were thinking about my hard cock in your arse right at this moment?”_

God, Jack was watching on CCTV.

The woman in front of him asked, “Are you ok young man?”

He realized that he froze from shock and tried to clear his head from the sultry voice demanding his attention.

_“She would be appalled if she knew just how dirty your mind is.”_

“Yes fine, sorry. Now, if you take the…”

If Jack wanted to play, he could play as well. Knowing what to expect from his lover, he reinforced his professional mask. Jack was not going to win.

 _“Oh, Ianto…”_ the moan was pornographic, _“Do you know what I want to do to you? I want to press my lips to your neck… nibble, suck, and lick my way to your earlobe and then down your chest.”_

Ianto’s hands shook slightly and he hoped that the CCTV cameras were not sensitive enough to notice.

_“Dip my tongue into your navel.”_

A shudder ran through his body, he was wishing that the elderly couple in front of him left before his voice started to crack. Struggling to keep the blush away, he knew it was just a matter of time before his body betrayed him.

_“My hands on your hips, just the tips of my fingers breaching under your trousers inching their way towards your perfectly round arse. Can you feel them Ianto? So hot and needing to touch more of your flesh; my hard cock rubbing against your trousers, the heat permeating through the material.”_

Blushing, cursed Welsh pale skin, he was blushing already, “…a-and the next stop takes you to…”

His voice cracking already, bugger. Yes, he’d like that, bugger Jack.

Shit!

_“Oh Ianto… I want to rip your trousers of… Oh, oh Ianto, my mouth on your cock doing wicked things with my lips, my tongue wanting to suck every last drop of your sweet cum.”_

He was hard. He stood in the Tourist Office with teenage girls giggling in the background and a bloody elderly couple that would not leave him alone and he was so hard he was leaking (not daring to look down to see if the material was noticeably wet).

_“Oh fuck Ianto…”_

He will kill Jack bloody Harkness as soon as he got his hands on him. Well, maybe fuck him senseless first and then kill him.

Jack moaned lewdly, _“Can you feel the heat from my mouth? Can you feel my hands kneading your perfect arse?”_

He could come just from that voice, those bloody moans. Wait, was Jack touching himself? An image of Jack sitting in his office, wanking, as he breathed dirty words through the comm.’s made Ianto squeak in a very unmanly manner. He could just see Jack’s pre-cum pooling at the tip as his skilled hand twisted around his cock and a thumb traced across the top spreading the white liquid, making Jack’s cock glisten.

_“My breath against your balls…”_

Far way the door bell dinged as a group of attractive women in their early 20s came in but Ianto didn’t notice through the haze in his mind.

_“…my nails digging into your hips, bruising…”_

“Young man?” The elderly woman’s voice grounded Ianto back in reality. He was blanking out and this just would not do.

“Sorry, I stubbed my toe on the counter. It is made of a very hard material. Now, here is a list of the best Welsh cuisine has to offer…”

Hard material? Oh, he could only think about the hardness straining his pants.

Jack’s laugh echoed through his mind, _“Hard counter? I can just see the hard counter pressing against your hard, straining cock as you’re propped up on your elbows, your arse on display just for me. Imagine all the things I could do to that round arse…”_

Ianto was glad he wore a full suit because he was sure his entire body was as flushed and pink as his cheeks.

_“You like lists Ianto… we need to list all the uses for your arse.”_

Grabbing all the pamphlets the elderly man spoke, “Thank you for your help. You, uh, look a bit flushed, could be coming down with the flu. Take care and maybe go home early.”

_“Yes Ianto, you do look a bit flushed.”_

The older woman chimed in, “Chicken soup is a miracle cure. They shouldn’t have you working when ill.”

He just smiled and nodded; unable to make a sound for fear that it would be the last straw before he lost all control.

_“I have a cure, my cock three times a day for the next two weeks.”_

He suppressed an eye roll even as his knees shook. No matter how corny the words falling from Jack’s crimson lips, that voice growling obscenities was enough to take him to the brink.

The elderly couple left, thank God!

He turned around to fix... something… anything as long as it was in the back.

_“Ianto don’t go… turn around and see a beauty. What would she think if she noticed just how flushed you are? If she saw your hard cock? If she knew…”_

He heard a sultry American voice from behind the counter, “I am sorry to bother you but I have some questions about the Bay?”

_“If she knew the dirty mind behind that perfectly tailored suit she’d want to rip it off herself.”_

Breathe, put that mask in place, and turn…

Ianto turned around to see Jack’s beautiful co-ed with blond hair falling around her perfect face, a tight tank top showing off just a little more cleavage than necessary, and those shorts, those shorts so short as they showed off her perfect legs in the most obscene way. Oh, crap!

_“Can you imagine your hands on that perfect body?”_

“Yes ma’am?”

She giggled, “Please call me Molly not ma’am. That makes me sound old.”

_“I bet she could think of a few things to put on that list. What do you think she’d like to do with your arse?”_

Goddammit Jack!

“Molly, uh, how may I help you?”

_“I can just picture her spanking it, making it so red and gorgeous…”_

Ianto could only curse at Jack in Welsh, in his mind of course, as he held onto the last remnants of his mask. His knuckles white as he held into the edge of the counter, pain shooting from his palms and echoing through his body.

“Are you Welsh? I always loved Welsh accents.”

_“Oh, she is flirting Ianto. Don’t disappoint the girl. She does have those legs that just won’t end…”_

“Yes, I am.”

“Cool. Maybe you could show me around a bit after work, show me a good café?” She twirled a piece of her hair as she looked hopefully into his dilated eyes.

_“Oh, Ianto a date! Maybe it could end with her using your arse, pounding into it with a gigantic dildo as I watch? Oh please Ianto say yes!”_

And he thought he couldn’t get any redder.

Shaking he managed the most polite rejection he could muster, “I’m sorry but I have plans with my boyfriend later today.”

_“Oh you disappoint me so, Ianto.”_

She flushed a little, “Sorry, uh, do you have a café recommendation for me and my friends? Maybe a cool club to go to?”

_“But that just means that your arse will be mine, after all you just said we have plans tonight. And I have great plans for that arse of yours…”_

“There is this café…”

_“I will hold you down and pound fast and hard making you so sore you’ll be b-barely able to s-sit tom-morrow.”_

“…walk down the Plas and then turn right at the…”

_“My l-large cock i-in your heat-t…”_

“…then walk two blocks and…”

_“Fucking… agh… Ianto… fuck!”_

God, he felt his whole body shake as he listened to Jack cum. His vision blacked out as images of Jack’s body trembling, his back arching, as the white threads spluttered over his abs shut his brain down.

“Uh, sorry, f-feeling a bit… s-sick. Gotta run… loo…”

With those last words he ran to the back of the office behind the beaded curtain shaking, panting hard and ripped the comm. unit from his ear.

He didn’t care about all the people in the Tourist Office, the elderly couple, the stunning blond, nothing mattered anymore.

He tugged his cock free and with a couple of frantic pulls came all over his suit while exhaling the only word his brain could still comprehend, “Jack…”

After catching his breath, he activated his comm. with a smirk, “Oh Jack? Someone’s arse is going to get punished tonight but it will not be mine.”


End file.
